


Involved

by LittleSammy



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet, set after episode 5x02 "Family" and the bad ending of the Jeanne thing. Guess what I've been watching the night before... Tried this as a drabble, but it refused to work with just 100 words. Mostly Ziva, mostly harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involved

Sunrise found her still wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Her fingers clutched her necklace, running it through her hands again and again, mimicking her thoughts. Her head hurt, and something else, too, but she didn't want to go there again, so she closed her eyes and chose not to.

And once again, the sudden memory of his face, tense and haunted, made her jerk, and her eyes fluttered open once more.

This was silly. Why wouldn't he even try to put it away? To stop hurting, so she could get some rest again? They were a team, after all. They would look out for him. It was all a matter of choice, wasn't it?

She settled back into her pillows, hand coming up to press her pendant against her lips. Her eyes were too dry after another sleepless night. That must be the reason they hurt.

So what if he could not choose to let go of this love? Could she, in turn, let go of him?


End file.
